Haunted
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: Yugi is a new student at Yami's school and really odd! The first day Yugi comes to the school people start to disappear! Is Yugi tied to the disappearances?! AU! YAOI! Y/Y!
1. Default Chapter

An: Okay this story has a thin plot and it may change so bare with me please! No flames please! I burn easily.

Haunted

"I heard that we got a new transfer student from one of those African country's," Tea said.

"Really, that's odd, we don't usually get transfer students from Africa," Joey said. "Or do we? Africa is that really big country right, like with New York,"

"Um, no that's North America," Tea replied.

"I knew that," Joey said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yami said, walking up to the group.

"We where just talking about the new student from Africa," Tea said.

"We have a new student?" Yami asked.

"Yep he was in the guidance office yesterday while I was working there as an assistant," Tea said. "He looks like you Yami, know that I think about it," Tea put a finger to her chin in thought and closed her eyes. "Yep, except for a few things, he looks just like you," She opened her eyes. "He's strange though,"

Yami glanced from Tea to Joey and back and shrugged. Joey looked up as the bell rang. The three friends head to their class, separating and finding their seats. Students continued to walk in the room finding their seats and taking out books and paper.

The teacher walked in followed by the boy that Tea had seen the day before. "Class this is Yugi Owens, he is from Africa," the teacher said. She glanced at the seating chart and wrote Yugi's name next to Yami's. "Yugi can you take a seat there in the third row please," she pointed to the spot next to Yami.

Yugi walked down the row to his newly assigned seat and sat down.

-----

Yami and his friends walked outside the school to eat at the tables provided. Yami glanced around to find a table, find that the only table that wasn't full had Yugi sitting at it. Yugi was sitting still and staring at the trees nearby. Yami motioned for his friends to follow and walked to the boy. Yugi looked at him. Yami's eyes widen, Yugi's eyes had been violet this morning in class, now they where gold. Yugi blinked and Yami backed away as Yugi's eyes where once again purple. Yami shook his head; he imagined it; yes only his imagination Yami told himself.

"Can we sit with you?" Yami said.

"Yeah, f you want," Yugi replied.

Yami noted that Yugi looked relived about something. 'Probably doesn't have a lot of friends' Yami thought.

"So Yugi where are you from?" Tea asked.

Yugi looked at her and answered softly. "Egypt,"

"Really, Yami's mom was from Egypt," Tea said.

Yugi looked at Yami. "I should go," Yugi said, picking up his tray and heading inside the school to empty it.

-----

"Yami, I don't think Yugi's eyes changed color," Tea said.

"Tea, you said it your self, Yugi is strange," Yami said.

"But his eyes didn't change color when I saw him the other day." Her voice was slightly raised.

"Whatever," Yami said. "I need to go home,"

Yami headed down the street to his grandpa's game shop that was also his home. He opened the door to the game shop and looked up to greet his grandpa and saw the old man talking to none other than Yugi. Yugi turned around and gasped, equally surprised.

"Hey Grandpa, Yugi," Yami said.

"Ah, Yami, I'm glad your home," Grandpa said. "The news has been reporting disappearances all day, some even from the school,"

"Bye Mr. Mutoh, thank you," Yugi said and walked around Yami, opening the door and leaving.

Yugi closed his eyes as he reached an alleyway. Opening the now golden orbs he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stain pouch. Opening it and pulling out a thin diamond shaped crystal on a chain. Yugi grinned as the crystal began to glow a soft gold color.

-----

Yami sat on the sofa watching the news go on and on about the disappearances. Yami flipped through the channels, find only two channels without new bulletins on them. Cartoon Network and the History Channel. Yami flipped to the History Channel, not wanting to watch the messed up version of Cardcaptor Sakura. There was a special on the Othila Crystal that had been stolen from a museum four months ago. 

"The crystal was said to hold the spirit of and ancient sorcerers who caused havoc on the human race because she was an outcast.  The crystal had the engraving of the of the inverted rune symbol of Othila. The symbol represents disloyalty. The crystal was spoken of in many Egyptian myths and had hundreds of stories to show its background. The most popular of the stories was that a girl was thrown to the feet of the pharaoh, she begged for mercy and was given none. The girl was beaten until she could no longer stand. Then three months later the girl had healed and ran away, but before she left she killed the pharaoh's lover and left a message in their blood that said that she would have her revenge and would give the pharaoh no mercy." The man on the TV said as pictures of the Egyptian writing ran over the screen. "The pharaoh, enraged by the death of his lover, had this men search the land for the girl and have her killed. It was said that the girl was very wise and knew of the pharaoh's plans and killed herself, sealing her soul in a crystal that was found by a guard of the Pharaoh and was later buried." The screen went to a woman.

"Other stories tell of a girl that was the Pharaoh's lover and betrayed the Pharaoh. She was killed and sealed in the crystal." The woman said. "The crystal has always been an odd piece, shaped so perfect it seems impossible that the ancient people could even make such a thing."

Yami turned of the TV and went upstairs to his room and got ready for bed. Yami looked out the window at the sky, it was full of stars and the moon shown brightly, and full.

-----

What do you think? Good or Bad?


	2. AN:Read!

AN: Over the time of my absence I have continually gotten e-mails and reviews of 'where are you?' I'm still here and fully plan on completing my stories. Yet, I have a slight inconvenience, my computer is broken and the computers I've been using I'm not allowed to save anything! So I can write! But as soon as I get my computer going I will update as soon as possible! Later! LY! 


End file.
